Oathkeeper
by smileplease91
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but it's about Farkas and Female Dragonborn. : I'm rating it mature because there is one scene that has very little mature content. Just to be safe, ya know?


_Hi, guys! I absolutely love Skyrim, and the moment I entered Jorrvaskr and saw Farkas, I instantly knew I had to have him as my companion and friend. Later, I found out that marriage was possible, so guess who I chose? (As if you really needed to) Anyway, I gave the Dragonborn in this the name of my character on Skyrim. Hope you all like it!_

Joining the Companions had not been an easy task for the Dragonborn, despite killing numerous Dragons and Dragon Priests. But, the task that was much more difficult than this was getting her comrades in the Companions to trust her, and that included the one who had caught her eye nearly as soon as she had entered: Farkas. Indeed, he had a twin brother, Vilkas, but he was not as handsome and kind as Farkas. While Farkas did have trouble opening up to her, he was welcoming and helped her as much as he knew how.

She could remember when and how they first met. Farkas would barely make eye contact with her, but he had no problems conversing. She was struck by his looks: his nearly-shoulder length brown hair and his deep brown eyes that held mystery to them. His light beard and mustache matched his hair. His muscular build was something to be recognized, but he did not have the confidence Vilkas had. Vilkas had told her that Farkas was not the most intelligent person in the Companions, but when it came to strength and knowing the way of the land, he perhaps outrivaled anyone. When Vilkas introduced them, it was awkward, but she was so glad it happened.

"So," Farkas began, "you are the Dragonborn?"

"That's what I've been told," she replied. She held out a hand. "My name is Laethea."

"Farkas," he introduced, shaking her hand. His hands were rough and calloused, but despite his brawn he made sure not to squeeze too hard. "Welcome to the Companions."

From that point on, they were together, travelling, questing, or simply just at the dining hall. Farkas was amazed by her strength; indeed, there were other women in the Companions, such as Aela, but Laethea outmatched her in every way- including looks. Laethea's long dark brown hair glistened in the sun, and her green eyes always held a sense of truth. Her skin, even though she was constantly out in the sun on her journeys was light and soft. She was intelligent and could handle fighting as well as any man. He had a great deal of respect for her, and she did for him as well. They fought alongside each other, and she comforted him when Kodlak was killed. After she had become a full fledged member of the Companions, Farkas was undeniably happy that she decided she would stay. He swore to her that he would stay by her side through anything.

"And that includes slaying Dragons," he smiled at her and gave her a wink. He held true to this promise, and no matter how dangerous the battle was, he stayed with her and fought by her side. Even against Frostbite Spiders, his greatest fear since their quest to Dustman's Cairn, he would wield his axe with precision and might.

Months passed, and events would arise that would break anyone; however, the two stayed the same: Farkas kindhearted, politely stern self, and Laethea cheerful and in good spirits. Vilkas, as well as everyone else, could see the attraction the two held for each other and knew it was only a matter of time before they realized it themselves. Days passed, and the two grew stronger. During battles, Farkas would put himself in harm's way just to ensure Laethea's safety. At night, either back in Jorrvaskr or at camp, the two would talk and laugh about times passed. Laethea informed him that when her journey first began, she was to be executed for simply being at the wrong place at the wrong time. As surprising as it was, Farkas still respected her and did not find her at any fault. The two of them talked about the Companions, and on their own terms made the decision to no longer be lycans, which in turn startled Vilkas but accepted it.

Then, one day, something happened that Farkas did not expect. While he and Laethea were making a trip to Riften, she excused herself for a moment to "pray at the Temple of Mara." Not too religious himself, he decided to wait for her at the blacksmith's. He was there quite some time, but he did not mind. Farkas excelled in blacksmithing, and Riften's blacksmith would allow him to improve his armor and weapon. As he was mending his equipment, he felt a gentle peck on his shoulder. When he turned, he saw Laethea with an Amulet of Mara around her neck and a smile on her face. She had found someone to marry. Farkas felt his stomach drop. Whoever she had found was a lucky man. He wanted to ask who it was, but he decided to take a tactical approach instead of flat-out asking.

"Are you looking for marriage?" he questioned.

Laethea bit her lip and looked into Farkas' eyes. "Yes." There was an awkward silence, and by this time the blacksmith had stopped working to watch. After a moment, Laethea looked down at the ground. "Interested, are you?"

Instantly, Farkas' cheeks turned bright red. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath before he answered. "I won't lie. I am." He looked at Laethea and asked, "You?"

Laethea raised her head and locked her eyes onto Farkas' eyes. "I won't lie. I am," she smiled as she copied Farkas. The air left Farkas' lungs, and for that moment, the world around them ceased to exist. The blacksmith smiled and waited for Farkas' response, as well as Laethea. When the air reentered his lungs, Farkas smiled softly at her. He reached up and placed a hand gently on her cheek- both of which were now red.

"That's it then. You and me," he lovingly spoke.

The marriage was simple. It was only the priest, his apprentices, and the two of them. After the marriage was over, the two returned back to Whiterun. Farkas moved out of Jorrvaskr and into Laethea's Breezehome immediately. Lydia, who resided in the house since the Jarl had appointed Laethea her "Thane", went out that hunt that night to allow the two to consummate their marriage. In the bedroom, the two sat on the bed, side by side, nervous and scared. The one candle that was lit gave off just enough light to where they could see each other. Farkas chewed his lip in apprehension, and Laethea's fingers fidgeted.

"I never thought I would be married," Farkas quietly spoke.

"Really?" Laethea asked. "Why is that?"

"Well… I'm just not someone that a woman would want to marry," Farkas began to answer. "I'm not smart. Skjor would joke all the time that Vilkas received Ysgramor's smarts and I his strength. And you… you're beautiful. Why you would want me is beyond anything I could comprehend."

At this, he felt Laethea's hand wrap around his. He looked at her to find her eyes soft and her smile gentle. She leaned up and amorously kissed him.

"Erase those thoughts from your mind," she whispered. "Do not give them another thought. I am yours, now and forever. You promised that you would stay by my side. Today, I made the same promise to you. You are my husband, the man I chose over all the men in Skyrim."

They resumed in their love for one another, and before he realized it, his shirt had been pulled over his head and cast to the floor. He reached up and laced his fingers through her hair as they passionately expressed their love. Tenderly and with much adoration, the two removed their apparel and looked upon each other. Farkas had many scars from his battles, and Laethea had several that she had received from hers as well. However, in their eyes, they were all they wanted and needed.

That night was spent in pure, undeniable love and passion. When Laethea awoke the next morning, her arms were wrapped around Farkas' muscular waist. He was already awake and staring out at the rising sun, his left arm wrap around her. They knew that they would have to continue their journey, but at that moment, they were the only ones in the world.

When their journey was over and Skyrim saved, Farkas and Laethea returned to Whiterun to resume their lives as they were. Farkas opened up a shop and also helped around at the blacksmith's, and Laethea assisted the alchemist at her store. When the Jarl or the Companions needed them, they assisted them as well. Lydia returned to the Dragonsreach, which left Farkas and Laethea to the house. Time passed, and the two remained happy and as in love as they were the day they married.

For Laethea's birthday, Farkas had a difficult time coming up with something to get her. He decided to ask her himself and go from there. That night, as they prepared for bed, Farkas asked her if she wanted anything for her birthday. Laethea's cheeks turned red and she turned away from Farkas.

"Well… it's something that money cannot buy," she spoke.

"What do you mean?" Farkas asked.

Laethea hugged her knees up close to her chest, and she stared at her knees as well. "I… I want to have a child, Farkas." This stunned Farkas, who sat still and quiet. Because of his reaction, Laethea felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry. We can wait until you are ready."

Farkas laughed heartily at this, which confused her. He leaned over, wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. "It just took me by surprise, love. I'm ready to start a family as well." Laethea looked up at Farkas and smiled. "Besides, the process of making the child is something that I like very much."

Laethea laughed, grabbed a pillow, and playfully hit him with it. Farkas fell off the bed, and when he rose back up, Laethea was running out of the room. He laughed and took off chasing her about the house until he finally caught her in his sturdy arms and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom, where they made love with as much passion as they had their marriage night.

At first, it was as if the Laethea would never conceive. Farkas knew she was getting discouraged, and he did his best to keep her in high spirits. The two kept trying, and finally, Laethea became with child. The first seven months went by without any trouble, save some sickness, but by the time the eighth month came, Laethea could not be up for more than a few moments. Farkas took some time off work, and the Jarl and Companions were kind to not send him on any missions so he could tend to his ailing wife.

One day, as she was lying in bed and Farkas brought dinner up for her, she giggled and rubbed her extended stomach.

"It's a boy," she said.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Farkas grinned.

"I just know," she replied. "He has as much gusto as you do."

"It could be a strong girl, just like her mother."

"Nope!" Laethea winked. Trust me, Farkas, it's a boy."

The time passed quickly, and soon the moment arrived for the baby to be born. Aela arrived from the Companions, along with the alchemist, to help Laethea to deliver her baby. Vilkas also came to the house but chose to stay in the room across the hall to give Laethea her privacy. Farkas stayed by her side and held her hand. It devastated him to see her in that much pain; indeed, they both had their share of injuries from the quest they went on together, but that was years ago- this was now. He could do nothing, could give her no herbs to take the pain away. She was already weak, but the delivery was making her body give out. Farkas could feel her hand lose its grip. He encouraged her to see it through and to remain strong. In what seemed to be a century, the cry of a baby finally echoed in the room. Aela and the alchemist cleaned the baby and placed it in Farkas' arms; when Farkas saw the baby, he could not help but smile.

"Love. Love, look. You were right. It's a boy," he said. He looked down at his wife to see that her eyes were closed. "Laethea, look." She could barely keep her eyes open as she did as Farkas asked. "It's a boy, just as you said."

"I… knew it…" she weakly spoke with a feeble smile on her face.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Let… me rest… for a moment…"

Farkas could see the color fade from Laethea's face, and he could feel his chest tighten.

"Love, come on. Hold him. You've waited nine months for this moment."

"I just… can't… Farkas."

Farkas reached down and wrapped his hand around her hand, frightened to feel it so cold. Aela, at Farkas' reaction, immediately left for a priest and hoped that she could make it back in time. Farkas knew he had to keep talking and asking her questions.

"What should we name him, love?"

"I… haven't given it… much thought."

"I have," Farkas smiled. "What about Mykolas?"

"That is… a strong name… I like it."

Farkas continued to smile as he looked at his son. "Hear that, son? She likes the name. Mykolas."

"Can… I rest now?"

Farkas' took his eyes off his son and redirected them to Laethea, who now was struggling to fight for her life. Her eyelids fluttered, and all color from her face was gone. He gently squeezed her icy-cold hands and was glad that she gave his hand a weak squeeze back.

"No, love. You still have to hold him."

There was a silence that filled the room. Vilkas had now entered the room, knowing that Farkas would need him.

"Mykolas… Farkas… I love you…" Laethea whispered. She closed her eyes. Farkas felt all breath leave his lungs as he looked at his wife.

"Laethea?" he called. She did not reply. She did not move. "Laethea!" Still nothing. Farkas gently gave her hand another squeeze, but she did not squeeze in return. He sat there, Mykolas in his arm and Laethea's hand in his other hand, unable to breathe. "No… Don't do this." Before he could stop it, a tear fell down his face. "You're so strong, love. We went through so much, and you never once faltered. You cannot let this defeat you. It's not strong enough to defeat you, right?" He felt Vilkas grasp his shoulder, as if wordlessly telling him the words he did not want to hear or accept. "You said that you would stay by my side, remember? The day we married, you vowed to remain by my side, just as I did you. We have Mykolas now, and you still have to keep that promise, not only for me, but for him as well." At that moment, Aela and the priest ran into the room, and the priest started to administer healing magic to Laethea. "Please… don't give up on me."

Farkas entered Breezehome with a freshly killed deer slung over his shoulders. Nearly ten months had passed, and the home had changed. Infant toys were scattered on the floor, and there was a crib in the room across the hall from the bedroom. The open-pit fireplace had an iron guard around it to ensure Mykolas' safety, who was crawling everywhere. Mykolas resembled Farkas in many ways, but he had his mother's eyes. Mykolas was a blessing to Farkas' life, and he was happy that the gods had given him a son.

Farkas tied a string around the deer's hind legs then tied the other end to a banister to hang it inverted. He reached in a cabinet and pulled out a large cloth to lie under the hanging deer so he could prepare it without making a mess. Just then, he felt a soft peck on his shoulder. He turned to be greeted with a gentle kiss.

"Welcome home, Farkas," Laethea spoke, Mykolas in her arms.

Farkas smiled at her and leaned his forehead on her forehead. "Thank-you, love."

_The End_


End file.
